


Grounds For Divorce

by purplefringe



Category: Hamlet (2009)
Genre: Gen, Physical Triggers, spoilers for a 421 year old play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefringe/pseuds/purplefringe
Summary: There's a hole in my neighbourhood down which of late I cannot help but fall
Comments: 53
Kudos: 128
Collections: Festivids 2019





	Grounds For Divorce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hexenmeister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexenmeister/gifts).



> WARNING: Physical triggers (stuttery cuts between clips)

Password: festivids

Music: Grounds For Divorce by Elbow

HUGE thanks to rydra_wong for beta-ing and elisi for cheerleading <3


End file.
